


Shaped like clay

by sassyandlost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a god, M/M, just read the original au first, poem i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandlost/pseuds/sassyandlost
Summary: Soooo, how do I describe this?Dream is a concept of a god that comes to life under Georges hands. The man is an artist doing stuff like pottery and, ever ironic, literally anything from Clay. (He's roommates with also artist Sapnap but I don't mention the guy here... )Just read Carbonbrine's work  first then come hereIt's all very poetic and symbolic, so I just had to do this *le shrug*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Shaped like clay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Piece Of Clay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508102) by [carbonbrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonbrine/pseuds/carbonbrine). 



> Just imagine warm and gold, and enjoy :)

~~~~~~

Just an idea of god, a myth  
Born from a rumor, some faith  
and mist  
Strings of loose words  
Tied up in story  
What shape would I be  
If I could exist?

I've seen and heard many  
Through love, war and healing  
Empty hero canvas  
One loved, then forgot  
As one does with concept  
Of godly un-being  
I yearn  
Though I _am_ not

And when I met you  
That is to say  
If one can meet you whilst he can't be  
My godly hands had created something  
In shape of _'me'_.  
And you?  
You created, molded and shaped and  
You were constructing the 'me' as well.  
And who's god, who's human?  
All blurred together.  
I couldn't tell.  
You just left marks alike a decree  
Always persistent and always there.  
How would my eyes shine if they could see?  
What color would I be, if I were? 

Then I reflected on past lives that have mattered  
Had I been,  
I would really like to know  
With only ever-thinking not-quite-matter  
How long not-me, and how far - can go?  
And when I observe,  
Just shy of existence  
You take my hand and claim as your own  
Far in the distance  
I feel - a thought?  
You have a nerve to do that to god.  
A never existing breath goes still  
...  
A sentence in a mind _(mind?!)_ is shifting  
It leaves me wondering, just briefly  
Would I love you - if I could feel?

Suddenly  
_I am_  
Watched, avoided, feared  
As if there was never not-bodied not-I  
I lift high a weapon  
All I know - It's mine  
I lift up my sword to the sky  
I don't hit  
I stay still  
I move not - I should not  
For there is no fight for me to win  
I feel a hand on mine and I wonder  
Would it fell like that  
If I had been?  
Then I hear a chuckle, a hassle, a swear  
I hear and see and feel and I'm there  
And I am molded again, clay and water  
And you're here,  
Like you always were  
You shift and create in true godly fashion  
Silent as Clay proceeds to be  
It takes a while - to take in, to notice  
This time it doesn't feel like a Dream  
It's you  
It's warm  
It's 'now' and not 'always'  
An ever existing breath goes still  
If _I_ am given a chance to love you  
I will.

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> also I'm a sucker for comments <3


End file.
